Endings
This page details all the possible endings for The Witch's House. There are a total of three endings - the Normal Ending, True Ending and Secret Ending. Normal Ending Viola narrowly escapes the Witch's House and is reunited with her dad shortly after. He asks if she is alright, and as they are about to leave, the Legless Girl appears and crawls after them. She incoherently tries to communicate with them, but Viola's father panicks and shoots the girl twice, in an effort to protect his daughter. After the girl dies in a pool of blood and vanishes, the two leave the forest. Requirements To get this ending, successfully leave the house after reading the Witch's Diary. There is no need to retrieve anything special. True Ending After reading the Witch's Diary, Viola is chased by the Legless Girl. Before leaving the house, she retrieves Ellen's Knife from the black closet in the upper-right room on the first floor. As she escapes to the forest and gets past the roses using the cute little bottle, the Legless Girl continues to crawl after her, leaving a trail of blood. Instead of running, Viola finally speaks to her, remarking on her stubbornness before stabbing her in the eye with the knife she retrieved earlier. In the speech that follows, the "Viola" that the player has been controlling thus far reveals that she is the true witch, and the real Viola, whom she had befriended and convinced to switch bodies with her is now trapped in Ellen's mutilated body. She continues to speak of how she used Viola's compassion and pity to her advantage, and that she had initially promised to switch their bodies back after a day, but went back on her word and refused to return it afterwards. As she explains how the house aided and guided her out the whole way, she senses that the real Viola is worried for her father, and promises to "give him Viola's share of love". Shortly after, Viola's dad shows up and rushes towards Ellen, whom he mistakes for his daughter due to her appearance. The Legless Girl tries to call out to him, but in a state of panic, he shoots her in the head twice, killing her. As the two leave the forest, Ellen can be seen giggling before exiting the frame. The black cat will then appear and look at Ellen's body before they both vanish. Requirements To get this ending, return to the black closet that initially said "open when the house returns to normal" as you escape from the Legless Girl after reading the Witch's Diary. You will retrieve Ellen's Knife from it, which will be used to stab the Legless Girl when you reach the forest. Secret Ending You obtain this ending by not interacting with the cat once with the exception of saving at the distractions hallway. Outside of Ellen's room, the cat says that "Viola" didn't need his help because it was house that helped guiding her. The cat then reveals he is the demon that had a pact with the witch and that the player is actually Ellen in Viola's body. After the cat finishes talking, the demon leaves the cat's dead body. After this, Ellen goes to her room and reads her diary that says how foolish her "friend" was and the pain she left for Viola. At this point, the player will continue to either get a normal ending or true ending depending if they got Ellen's knife during the chase.